The technical field is related to a signal receiver, a method of operating the signal receiver, and an electronic device that includes the signal receiver.
A signal receiver may be included in an electronic device for receiving input signals from an external source and for outputting output signals to another component of the electronic device. The signal receiver may include transistors for performing various operations. The transistors may have substantially thin gate oxide layers, such that operation speeds of the transistors may be maximized. Nevertheless, the gate oxide layers may be too thin to tolerate high electric field stress. Therefore, the signal receiver may have reliability issues in high-voltage applications and/or applications of the electronic device may be substantially limited.